The Shinku Shi
by MiddleChild J
Summary: During the incident with the Forbidden Scroll, something strange happened and Naruto ended up with a sword. However, this was no ordinary sword... Disclaimer: I own nothing or I wouldn't be writing stories here now would I?


**This is my first story on this site and I've been registered on here for ages but never really got round to using this account, hopefully it'll be a good start :), I've written this so a sequel can be made from this for my second story.**

(----------)

Chapter 1

'_No!' shouted Sakura, 'don't do this, we can find another way!'_

'_You know there isn't any other way Sakura-Chan; I need to do this' Naruto said as he lifted his sword, Shinku Shi, to rest on his shoulder._

'_But there's no guarantee that you'll make it out alive... please don't do this' She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes._

_Naruto did not reply. He just turned towards the Gate of Hell and without a warning ran towards what could be his demise._

(----------)

A 12 year old Naruto was woken from his nightmare by the shrill noise coming from his alarm. For once, he was glad to have it. He jumped out of his bed, kicking off the bed sheets as he did, and continued on with his normal routine. He was midway through his breakfast (a bowl of cereal) when a massive grin appeared on his face.

'_Today is the day I become a Gennin!' _He thought.

Today was the day where he became one step closer to his dream. Today was the day where people would finally start to respect him. This day couldn't get much better for him. Suddenly a frown appeared on his face.

'_I just hope we don't have to do bunshin again this year, it's my worst technique.'_

He had already taken the test twice and he had had no such luck. He could not understand why he couldn't do the technique, he did everything that he had been taught but could never seem to manage. It was so frustrating for the poor boy. Deciding it was pointless to keep thinking about the subject, he grabbed his green goggles and walked out the door. Wanting to get to the academy as fast as he could, he sprinted towards it.

When he got there, he saw that only two people were earlier than him. Shikamaru, who was already asleep at his desk, and Sasuke, who, briefly glanced towards Naruto's direction, before turning his head towards the front of the classroom. Naruto just sighed and sat in his normal place in the middle row.

It was no more than 10 minutes before the classroom started to fill up, and another 5 minutes after that came the two nosiest girls in the class, Ino and Sakura.

'I got here first!' The both exclaimed in unison before turning towards each other and glaring.

As if it was a normal occurrence, which it probably was, the whole class turned a blind eye to the duo. Well everyone except Naruto whose pitiful attempt to speak with Sakura ended with him gaining a punch to the head from both soon to be kunoichi.

'Stay out of this you idiot!' they both, once again, shouted in unison.

Naruto could only sigh, his mood ruined, and return to his seat as the girls continued to fight, only this time over who sat next to 'their Sasuke-Kun.'

The girls quickly settled down after Iruka entered the room and rushed towards Sasuke's spot only to be disappointed as another one of his fan girls managed to get the seat while they fought.

'This year's test will be split into three sections,' Iruka started 'A written test, physical test and finally a test of your skills at creating a _bunshin, _you will need to pass two sections to pass.'

Naruto could only pale and mentally kick himself.

'_Damn bunshin...'_

'First we will have the written test; you need 60% of the maximum marks to pass.'

Naruto was pretty certain he had failed the written test because he was only able to figure out ten of the fifty questions and wasn't even sure if he got them right.

'For the second test we will test you on your ability to throw kunai accurately, you need 50% bulls-eyes to pass this test'

The physical test was alright for him, he surely passed but he knew he could do better than six out of ten bull's-eyes.

Finally it came round to the _bunshin _test.

'_Oh my god, I'm screwed, I'm screwed' _was the mantra in young Naruto's mind.

'Uzumaki Naruto!' Shouted Iruka; breaking Naruto's thoughts.

'I'm coming Iruka-Sensei!' Replied Naruto as he made his way to the front.

'Just you watch Sakura-Chan, I'll ace this test' said Naruto as he passed Sakura's seat.

She didn't seem to hear him which made him frown a little.

'Alright Naruto, all you have to do is create two fully functioning _bunshins_' explained Iruka.

Naruto only nodded as he placed his hands in the ram seal and focused on moulding his chakra correctly.

'_This has gotten work!' _shouted Naruto in his mind.

There was a cloud of smoke, and as it disappeared it showed 3 Naruto's, but the 2 of them were lying on the academy floor half-dead. Naruto feebly lifted his head to meet Iruka's eyes.

'I'm sorry Naruto but you fail...' said Iruka shaking his head.

'Cut the boy some slack Iruka, he did manage two clones.' Interrupted Iruka's assistant, Mizuki.

Iruka shook his head again.

'I'm sorry but they weren't fully functioning'

It took all of Naruto's self control to not run out the door as he walked towards his seat, clearly saddened as tears threatened to leak from his eyes.

(----------)

Naruto watched parents congratulate their children as he sat on an abandoned swing, his eyes shining with misery.

'_Why couldn't I do it...?'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Mizuki walked up to him.

'Don't worry about Iruka, Naruto he's only trying to protect from the outside world.' said Mizuki.

'But I really wanted to pass Mizuki-Sensei'

Mizuki rubbed his chin as if in deep thought.

'Well there is another way to pass the exam...'

Mizuki then proceeded to tell the naive Naruto that if he stole the Scroll of Forbidden Arts and learnt one skill he would become a Gennin.

'I won't let you down Mizuki-Sensei!' shouted Naruto as he ran off to plan his success.

(----------)

'This time the brat has gone to far!' exclaimed a random Chuunin as the rest made their opinion known by shouting in agreement.

'Be Silent!' Shouted the Hokage asserted his authority once again. 'Uzumaki Naruto is to be found and brought back here with the scroll _unharmed, _now go!'

'Hai Hokage-Sama!'

_'What has gotten into you Naruto...?'_

(----------)

Naruto was in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha reading through the forbidden scroll and read the first technique on the scroll.

'Kage Bunshin!' Naruto yelled. 'That's my worst technique!'

'Well it's my only chance at becoming a ninja so I better start now.'

(1 hour later)

'_Wow that was easier than I thought,' _thought Naruto as his last Kage Bunshin disappeared from existence.

'Now let's see what else is down here' Naruto said to himself.

He continued scanning the scroll until he came to a picture of scarlet sword that was his definition of 'cool.'

'The Shinku Shi is an ancient sword that dates back to when swordsmanship was only emerging in the world. A mighty warrior named Hidaka was said to have braved the demon world to bring this sword and its partner back to the human realm.

This sword has many somewhat _magical _properties that can only be revealed to you by the sword itself. _This sword is sentient. _This means that a living being resides within the blade.

Though the name and the swords origins are misleading, this blade is meant to protect much like its brother Howaido Jinsei and will not accept anyone with evil intentions.

To summon the blade you must wipe a small amount of your blood on the seal above, but beware, if the blade does not accept you and you continue to use it you will die a slow and painful death.'

Naruto did not register the threat that the sword might be to his life and eagerly pricked his thumb with a kunai and wiped it across the seal.

(----------)

Shinku Shi – Scarlet Death

Howaido Jinsei – White Life

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Bunshin – Clone

**Well that's my first chapter. I actually decided to make the chapter longer as I realised it would probably be better if I did. The next chapter will be longer so don't expect it until at the very least, a week from now.**

Statistics

Date Uploaded: 8th February 2009

Last Edited: 9th February 2009

Word Count: 1341 words


End file.
